


Idiosyncrasy

by Voido



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bee Movie References, Deviant Connor, Family, Fluff, Gen, Jazz - Freeform, One Shot, Post-Canon, challenge, movies - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/pseuds/Voido
Summary: Sometimes, Hank curses Connor's incredibly memory, for all the annoying situations it causes him.At the end of the day, though, he can hardly find himself minding the outcome.





	Idiosyncrasy

**Author's Note:**

> You can't throw the words "Ya like Jazz?" at me and not expect some Bee Movie garbage. :^)

The way Connor holds the record, smiles at something about it - the cover, maybe? Whatever it is, it's the reason Hank raises an eyebrow and can't help asking:  
  
"Ya like jazz?"  
  
He doesn't think much of the statement - it's a simple question with a simple answer; yes or no. He's aware that Connor's knowledge of music is limited, and that listening to it is something fairly new to him, but it surely can't hurt to ask, right? For some reason, though, the LED on Connor's right temple starts rotating, as if he's searching for some sort of information in his software. He frowns, blinks rapidly, then puts the record down and tilts his head like a confused dog who doesn't know what to do with its toy.  
  
"You okay there, Connor?"  
  
"I have found a match for your words in my memory, and I'm trying to locate the origin."  
  
Hank stops himself before saying in English, please, because Connor seems busy with whatever he's looking for. Instead, he picks up the record and puts it back where it belongs. He's one of the few people who still own literally anything that's not digital, and he's not going to risk it being harmed, be it by himself or by Sumo.  
  
"Ah, of course."  
  
Without an explanation, Connor walks over to the sofa, sits down and blinks at the TV. Hank envies him for the ability to operate it remotelessly. No more uncharged batteries. No more getting up to fetch the remote from the table. It would be a dream come true, really. One of the few upsides of technology improving.  
  
"It was a quote in a movie that aired on the Old Classics channel the other day. I'm sure you missed it, for you were fast asleep, but I recorded it while playing with Sumo."  
  
Hank has a bad hunch about where this could be going, but he decides to keep his mouth shut and wait.  
  
"I didn't pay much attention to it, but the premise was certainly...different. I'd like to watch it, if you don't mind."  
  
"I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this, but...sure, go ahead."  
  
He does regret it in the second the movie comes on. It's nothing he's seen recently, but oh boy, has it been a big deal years ago. There's just something extremely distinctive about a movie about very weirdly animated, goddamn bees.  
  
"Seriously, Connor? There can't possibly be anything worse on your goddamn mind."  
  
The android frowns skeptically and shakes his head.  
  
"I must disagree. Some of the late night shows that air when you fall asleep on the sofa are...highly disturbing."  
  
Hank decides to believe that without asking any more details, and tries to turn his head away from the absurdity that is _The Bee Movie_ . He’s hated it as a late teen, he hates it now, and the worst part is that Connor, from the looks of it, doesn’t even _understand_ the stupidity of it. He looks puzzled, sure, but something tells Hank that they’re not confused about the movie in equal ways.

“You okay there? Looking a little surprised.”

“This movie is very contradictory.”

He hums shortly and reaches out to pet Sumo’s head. The lucky Saint Bernard seems blissfully unaware about his owner’s dismay about the movie; he pants heavily and happily, nudges his head against the hand stroking his fur.

“I do not intend to offend you, Lieutenant, but it does raise some questions in me.”

“Shoot.”

Connor looks uncomfortable, which is even funnier because the way he sits is _already_ way too polite and sheepish from the get-go. Right now, he’s like a first grader trying not to anger the new, foreign teacher.

“Is this…,” he starts slowly, frowns at the TV and apparently lowers the volume before looking over to Hank. “Is this how humans perceive the behavior of bees?”

There’s a long moment of silence. Connor looks just as confused as he looks disgusted, and maybe the weird, goofy nature of that is what causes Hank to burst into a fit of unrestrained laughter.

“I mean,” he manages to say after a while. “Some of them surely do.”

“Interesting. I’m sure that the analyzation of this and similar movies will help me adapt to humanity better.”

And before Hank can say anything, he sees Connor’s LED blink rapidly. That’s never a good sign.

“What did you do?”

“I just downloaded the entirety of the _Old Classics_ archive. There’s a lot for me to catch up on, it seems.”

He’s serious about that. Hank learns that the hard way, by having to watch at least one extremely bad, old, animated comedy movie daily, with each of them haunting him for at least a week.

And Connor? He seems to actually enjoy himself, points out the stupidest logical mistakes, copies and repeats bad voice acting for his own humor, and seemingly really learns from whatever he sees in this garbage.

 _Maybe these shitty movies are good for something, after all_ , Hank can’t help thinking, eyes resting on the excited yet pleased looking person beside him, reaching out for the dog next to himself begging for pats, and allowing himself to smile, too.

_Maybe, things can stay like this._

 


End file.
